


Bloom

by keyflight790



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Praise Kink, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 15:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16684120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyflight790/pseuds/keyflight790
Summary: When Blaise had wandered into the greenhouse four months ago, searching for the very vine that was currently wrapped around his extremities, Neville could have never imagined they’d end up in his bed, and certainly not in their current position.  If anything, he thought it might be reversed, that he might be the wonderfully blessed sub writhing in pleasure.Song lyrics from Troye SivanBloomThank you @OllieMaye for the beta!





	Bloom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tsundanire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsundanire/gifts).



> When Blaise had wandered into the greenhouse four months ago, searching for the very vine that was currently wrapped around his extremities, Neville could have never imagined they’d end up in his bed, and certainly not in their current position. If anything, he thought it might be reversed, that he might be the wonderfully blessed sub writhing in pleasure.
> 
> Song lyrics from Troye Sivan [Bloom](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=41PTANtZFW0&start_radio=1&list=RD41PTANtZFW0)
> 
> Thank you @OllieMaye for the beta!

__ Take a trip into my garden   
I've got so much to show ya   
The fountains and the waters   
Are begging just to know ya

\--

Neville licked his lips, admiring the way the Tentacula vines wove and wrapped around dark chocolate skin.  It held Blaise’s wrists securely to the headboard, knees on the cool, white sheets and restrained his ankles to either side of the bed.  The position exposed his furled hole, still wet from Neville’s previous ministrations.

When Blaise had wandered into the greenhouse four months ago, searching for the very vine that was currently wrapped around his extremities, Neville could have never imagined they’d end up in his bed, and certainly not in their current position.  If anything, he thought it might be reversed, that he might be the wonderfully blessed sub writhing in pleasure. 

However, it had taken only a couple of dates and the spiky bits of his Mimbulus Mimbletonia to put the two on their current path, Neville orchestrating the scene, and Blaise being the bossiest bottom possible.

“Spank me harder, Longbottom.  I know you can.”

Neville chuckled slightly and shook out his wrist.  He knew exactly where Blaise was headed with his request, and he couldn’t wait.

He whipped his hand back and slammed it into Blaise’s arse, enjoying the way his skin ripped on impact.  He quickly slapped the same spot two more times before he switched sides.

Blaise just moaned into it, bucking up slightly with every hit, relishing the adrenaline as it coursed through him.  

“Mmm, baby, yes, is it there yet?”

“Not yet.  Couple more.  Can you handle it?”

He watched Blaise nod, adjusting his knees slightly as he prepared for more.

Neville paused, running his hands soothingly along Blaise’s thighs, checking the blood flow around his ankles before he continued.  

He swung back again and spanked Blaise hard, once, twice, on each cheek, his cock twitching as the sounds of impact filled the room.  

“There it is, love,” Neville’s voice came out deep and slightly ragged.

“Show me.” 

He picked up a mirror and positioned it below Blaise’s face.  Then he picked up another mirror and lifted it above Blaise’s beautifully cherried arse.

“Can you see it?”

“ _ Fuck. _  It’s so red, it’s so hot.  Tell me it’s hot.”

“It’s so hot, Blaise,” Neville grinned as he cast a  _ leviosa _ on the mirror and positioned it directly above the bed.  The mirror had been charmed to show Blaise exactly what Neville was doing behind him, and he wanted to be able to have both hands free for what he had planned next.

He knew Blaise was watching the mirror with heightened intensity, so Neville glanced up at the reflection and winked seductively before leaning down and placing soft kisses on his tender skin.  

“I want to watch you fuck me,” Blaise groaned, bucking back towards Neville’s lips.

“I know, darling, believe me.  I can’t wait to fuck your perfect arse.”

“It is perfect, isn’t it.”

_ Merlin's beard _ .

Neville dipped his finger into the pot next to the bed and dragged the lubricant over his hard cock.  He hadn’t touched himself until then, not since he stripped off his pants and marveled as Blaise did the same, his cock already hard and leaking just from their brief makeout session on the couch.  Not since the vines had fully wrapped around Blaise’s limbs, holding him still for whatever Neville could give. 

He knew Blaise was already loose from his tongue, but it would still be tight.  He lined himself up, rubbing small circles into his sides, into his back, before he pushed forward.  His body shuddered when he heard Blaise gasp, watching his thick cock enter him from behind.

“Fuck, yes,” Blaise crooned, rocking himself backward, fucking himself onto Neville’s cock.  His wrists pulled tantalizingly against the vines, and Neville knew he was yearning to reach back, to twist his hands into Neville’s hair and  _ tug. _

Instead of releasing him from the hold of the plant, however, Neville leaned forward, driving his cock deeper and deeper into Blaise with one fluid motion.  He knew the man could take his cock, had so many times before, just as much as he knew Blaise was staring hard at the mirror with blown pupils, watching Neville’s length disappear beneath his skin.  

Once fully seated, Neville took a moment, but only a quick moment, for Blaise to adjust to his cock, before he pulled out and slammed back in again.  

“Yes, oh god, yes, Neville.  Your cock is so perfect, I love watching you fuck me, yes,” Blaise slurred, his mouth dripping with praise.  It made Neville feel good, so good when Blaise would tell him that. That his cock was perfect. Blaise wasn’t one to lie, to protect others feelings.  He knew what a perfect cock was, having one himself. So when Blaise told Neville he was perfect, fit, handsome,  _ sexy _ , he knew he meant it.

He continued to drive his  _ perfect _ cock into Blaise’s tight arse, his face heated from the praise and his hair sticky with sweat.  He grabbed hold of one of Blaise’s arsecheeks, gripping it firmly in his hand so that Blaise could admire the redness that still lingered, the redness that popped next to Neville’s light skin.  

“Fuck, yes, fuck me with your thick cock.”

Neville knew he was close.  How was he supposed to hold out, after all?  Blaise was hot, so hot, all muscles and confidence, and covered in Neville’s prized vines.  He dipped his hand into the pot again, covering his palm in the sticky lube, before he wrapped it tightly around Blaise’s hard length. 

No matter how pushy a bottom, it was still up to Neville when he came.  Neville made sure to not abuse his power, but he certainly did relish in it.   

“Want you to come for me, love,” Neville groaned, fucking hard into Blaise, his movements quick and strong.  

“Oh, gods, yes, Nev,” Blaise keened, thrusting his hips into Neville’s hand, arse full of Neville’s cock.  After a moment he was coming, spilling his hot seed onto Neville’s palm, gasping and pulling against the restraints.

“Fuck, Blaise,” Neville cried out as his arse tightened around him.  He came, his cock throbbing as he fucked hard into his wanton hole.

He was panting, still coming down from his climax, when Blaise asked, “Pull out, Neville, I want to see your cum leaking out of my perfect arse.”

Neville bit his bottom lip as he steadied himself, and slowly leaned back.  His release pooled out, dripping down onto Blaise’s perineum and onto the sheets. 

“Mmm, perfect,” Blaise gasped as Neville loosened the bindings.  He pulled Blaise softly into his lap, checking his extremities for any sign of bruising.  

 

“Like watching, do you, darling?”

“You’re so hot when you fuck me, Nev.  So hot.”

\--

_ I bloom just for you _

 

 

 

 

 

Apparently, I felt it needed a visual.

 


End file.
